Chandelier
by WatchFang
Summary: Hidup memang ironis bukan? Di saat aku berlari menjauh, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang dari bayang masa lalu yang mati-matian kuhindari. Tak sampai di situ, aku bertemu dengan seorang musuh lama yang membangunkan keinginanku yang sudah terkubur jauh. /Mati bukanlah solusi./ Untuk #WSPD2015/ M for alcohol content.


Denting gelas yang beradu dengan mulut botol seolah menjadi irama tersendiri di telingaku. Entah sejak kapan. Aku tak ingat darimana awal mula ini berasal. Daripada melakukan hal yang di luar moral, aku lebih memilih melakukan ini. Menenggelamkan diri dalam cairan demi cairan yang kuteguk. Menikmati aliran hangat yang mengalir di tenggorokan.

"Kau harus menghentikannya, Nona."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kulihat seorang wanita berseragam hitam dari ujung badan hingga kaki. Bajunya melekat erat, membentuk lekuk tubuh yang dapat membuat lelaki manapun meneguk ludah. Aku tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah kau senang bahwa racikanmu laris, Madam?"

Wanita itu mendengus. "Bagaimana aku senang kalau tiap malam aku harus menggotongmu menuju kamar di atas?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak memintamu melakukan itu, Madam."

"Dan membiarkanmu dibawa sembarang lelaki di bar ini?" Dia mendengus. "Mungkin, Kau akan jauh lebih senang kalau terbangun di pagi hari dengan lengan lelaki yang melingkar di tubuh polosmu."

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin mencobanya. Daripada terbangun di ranjang milikku dengan perasaan kosong tiap paginya," gumamku sambil memainkan sloki kedelapan yang kuminum. "Bisa kau tinggalkan aku, Madam?"

Tak ada jawaban. Namun aku dapat mendengar detak langkah yang menjauh. Aku kembali menumpukkan kepalaku di atas meja. Memejamkan mata sejenak. Rasanya berputar. Tapi terasa mengasyikkan bagiku. Karena dapat bersembunyi dari kejaran beban duniawi.

Aku masih menumpukkan kepalaku di siku-siku tangan yang masih di atas meja. Helaian-helaian rambut cokelatku yang biasanya tersanggul rapi menyebar tak karuan di sekitar meja. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bebas. Dari segala tuntutan profesi, tuntutan keluarga. Dan juga dosa masa lalu. Aku bisa mendengar decit kursi yang ditarik di sebelahku. Namun aku terlalu malas untuk mengangkat kepala dan memastikan siapa lagi yang berani duduk di sebelahku. Setelah lima orang lelaki yang duduk di sebelahku menyerah karena kuabaikan.

Hening. Tak ada sapaan yang terlontar dari siapapun itu yang duduk di kursi sebelahku. Aku lega. Setidaknya, aku tak harus mengabaikan orang ke enam ini.

.

.

.

A Fanfiction for Ambudaff's Event #WSPDay

 **Chandelier**

By WatchFang

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

I take no profits from making this fic

.

.

AR, Post Battle of Hogwarts and Muggle Universe

.

 _Chandelier (n) is a large, decorative hanging light with branches for several light bulbs or candles_

.

.

.

Dering ponsel yang meraung membangunkanku. Aku meraba-raba meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dan menggeser ikon di layar ponsel tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku di pagi buta. "Ya?"

"Dokter? Anda bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang? Pasien anda atas nama Mrs. Ginevra mengalami pendarahan mendadak di pembukaannya yang keempat," kata Helga, salah seorang perawat di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja sementara. Napasnya memburu.

Mataku terbuka sempurna. "Pendarahan? Bagaimana bisa?" Aku mengingat detil laporan yang telah diterima olehku sehari sebelumnya oleh dr. Fransiscus. Beliau sedang cuti dan sebagai salah satu dokter spesialis obsgyn di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, beliau menunjukku untuk menggantikannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dari laporan serah terima beliau, bahwa pasiennya atas nama Mrs. Ginevra menunjukkan persalinan akan dilakukan normal. Pun dengan riwayat penyakitnya di catatan rekam medis. Setelah visite kemarin, aku belum menemukan Ny. Ginevra telah masuk ke kamar rawat inap. Namun pada malamnya, salah seorang bidan meneleponku untuk memberikan laporan medis bahwa Ny. Ginevra sudah masuk kamar perawatan dan dalam kondisi pembukaan satu. Denyut nadinya beserta janinnya normal, hasil usg terakhir pun demikian.

" _Solucio placenta_ , dok," jawab Helga. "Saat ini tim bidan kami sedang membawanya langsung ke kamar operasi."

Aku langsung segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mencari-cari ikat rambutku di sekitar nakas. Juga perangkat headset _bluetooth_ milikku. Begitu tanganku menyambarnya, aku langsung memakainya di telinga kananku dan mengaktifkan mode _handsfree_ di ponselku. "Bagaimana dengan persiapan tim operasi? Sudah konsul dokter anestesi dan anak?" Sembari mendengarkan laporan Helga, aku menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh muka. Mengabaikan lingkar hitam di mata, aku langsung menyambar sebuah kaos bersih di lemari dan memakainya. "Baik, aku akan menuju ke sana dalam lima menit."

Segera saja, aku langsung menyambar kunci mobilku dan langsung menekan pedal gas setelah di dalam. Beruntung jas dokter selalu kusampirkan di kursi mobil. Mengantisipasi tindakan kegawat-daruratan seperti ini. Ah. Sisa-sia _hang over_ tadi masih saja terasa. Namun aku mengabaikannya. Situasi pasien yang darurat membuat adrenalinku terpacu.

Begitu setibanya di rumah sakit, aku langsung menuju lantai dua dimana ruang operasi berada. Aku berganti baju dengan pakaian serba hijau khas ruangan operasi, sarung tangan, masker juga penutup rambut. Aku melihat dr. Ted selaku dokter spesialis anestesi sudah memberikan suntikan anestesinya pada Ny. Ginevra. Anestesi total. Karena tindakan yang akan kami lakukan adalah _caesar cito_. Bukan elektif. Aku melirik ke arah pintu. Dimana dokter anaknya? Karena operasi harus segera dimulai. Dan tim kami belum lengkap.

"Dokter Drake baru datang," kata Helga seakan menjawab pertanyaanku. "Seharusnya bukan jadwal dr. Drake yang _stand by_ , tapi karena rumahnya yang terdekat kami terpaksa menghubunginya, Dok."

Aku mengangguk dan segera mengambil posisi. Aku melirik ke arah dr. Drake yang juga siap mengambil posisi. Aku mengamati sekilas. Karena wajahnya tertutup masker sepertiku, aku hanya dapat menatap matanya Sepasang mata peraknya balas menatapku. Ada kesan familier di kilat matanya.

"Siap semua? Kita mulai sekarang," dr. Ted mengangguk padaku dan dr. Drake.

Aku mengangguk. Dan siap bekerja.

Tangisan bayi menyambut kami semua, disertai dengan hembusan lega napasku. Pendarahan yang banyak dan juga plasentanya yang melilit janin, membuatku sedikit kesulitan saat operasi tadi. Aku menyerahkan bayinya kepada dr. Drake yang ada di hadapanku. Setelahnya, aku berlalu dan segera beranjak menuju ruang salin. Aku membuka seluruh pakaian operasi dan mencuci tanganku. Arloji di tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Pantas saja aku merasa pusing. Aku baru saja tidur dua jam.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," dr. Drake menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat. Masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya masih terpasang.

Aku mengangguk dan balas menjabatnya. "Sama-sama, Dok. Saya permisi dulu."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku membalikkan badan dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Mataku setengah terpejam dan mulutku menguap tanpa bisa kucegah. Tepat bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka, aku nyaris saja menabrak seorang pengunjung lelaki kalau saja badanku tak segera berhenti secara otomatis.

Demikian dengan dirinya.

Sepasang mata hitam itu membulat melihatku. Rambutnya masih sama seperti tujuh tahun terakhir aku melihatnya. Hitam dan berantakan. Kaca mata bulatnya pun masih membingkai matanya.

Aku menahan napas.

Sosok itu menghampiri diriku dan segera memelukku. "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu kembali, Hermione," bisiknya di telingaku.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mata. Entah kemana kantuk itu menguap. Berkali-kali aku berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurku, menghitung domba dari satu sampai aku kehilangan hitunganku, hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Aku tak dapat melanjutkan tidur kembali!

 _Bagaimana bisa kau terlelap setelah kau bertemu dengan bayang-bayang masa lalumu, Hermione?_ Tanya suara dalam diriku.

Dengan kesal, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan beranjak menuju jendela di samping kamar. Aku membuka tirai penutupnya dan sedikit terkejut saat seberkas sinar matahari menusuk mataku. Sejenak, aku merasa mataku buta oleh cahaya menyilaukan itu. Aku menutup mata sekejap, dan membukanya kembali. Sinar matahari masih saja sama. Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan? Sinar mentari akan meredup begitu saja?

Benakku masih memutar perkataannya.

 _Kemana saja dirimu? Sungguh? Kau memilih Australia sebagai tempat pelarianmu?_ Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan darinya yang mungkin terpendam selama tujuh tahun ini.

Alih-alih menjawabnya, aku hanya melepas pelukannya. "Aku tak tahu kalau Mrs. Ginevra yang dimaksud adalah Ginny. Istrimu menunggu di dalam." Setelahnya, aku bergegas menjauh darinya. Hampir berlari menuju tempat dimana mobilku terparkir.

Lucu sekali takdir ini. Aku memilih Australia karena benua ini jauh dari Inggris. Menanggalkan seluruh identitasku sebagai Penyihir dan memulai hidup baru di dunia Muggle. Meninggalkan bayang masa lalu yang nyaris meruntuhkan duniaku.

Dari semua tempat, mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Dengan satu-satunya sahabatku yang masih tersisa di dunia ini?

Bahuku bergetar. Air mataku tumpah tanpa bisa kucegah.

.

.

.

Seberapa jauh langkahku saat ini, tentu saja aku tahu aku tak dapat lari lagi saat ini. Tidak saat aku telah mengucapkan ikrarku sebagai dokter. Dokter manapun takkan meninggalkan pasiennya hanya karena masalah pribadi mereka.

Maka, di sinilah aku berada. Di depan sebuah pintu rawat inap, dengan tanganku yang terhenti di gagang pintu. Berusaha menetralkan degup jantungku yang berdentum.

Sepasang mata perak menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu.

Mata perak itu. Rambut pirang platina yang masih saja sama. Sosok rupa wajah yang bertahun-tahun silam menghinaku semasa sekolah di Hogwarts.

Tak ada senyum. Tak ada sapa. Tentu saja, dengusku. Apa yang kuharapkan dari seorang Draco Malfoy? Namun sepenggal kalimatnya menghentikanku tatkala kami berpapasan.

 _"Aku baru selesai visite bayi Nyoya Ginevra."_

Dari ujung ekor mataku, aku dapat melihatnya mengenakan jas putih yang sama denganku.

.

.

"Hermione?" sosok wanita berambut merah itu menatapku. Sepasang mata cokelatnya menyipit. Seolah memastikan bahwa yang dia lihat itu memang diriku. "Benarkah itu dirimu?"

Aku segera menghampirinya. "Ya, Ginny. Ini aku." Kupeluk tubuhnya perlahan. Berhati-hati dengan luka _post caesar_ nya.

Dia balas memelukku erat. Tubuhku kaku seketika saat mendengarnya meringis dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Kadang, aku lupa akan bekas jahitan ini," katanya setengah memejamkan mata menahan sakit. Saat membuka mata, dia menangis.

Aku langsung memeriksa kondisi Ginny dan mencatatnya dalam catatan rekam medis. Mencatat tanda-tanda vitalnya seperti suhu badan, nadi ataupun tekanan darahnya.

Harry yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kami dari sofa yang ada di samping tempat tidur menghampiri istrinya itu. Dia membelai lembut rambut cokelat panjang Ginny. "Kau tak apa?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Aku menangis bahagia. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan dirimu, Hermione."

Aku mendongak dari lembaran rekam medis yang tengah kuisi. Ginny tengah menatapku dengan air mata yang berlinang. "A-aku juga," kataku dengan suara bergetar. "Aku merindukan kalian."

"Sebegitu rindukah sampai kau menghilang selama tujuh tahun ini?" kata Harry tajam.

Aku berdeham. Menstabilkan suaraku yang bergetar. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Harry."

Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya pada Ginny dan perlahan mendekatiku. "Oh ya? Terakhir kali kuingat kalau aku ini sahabatmu." Sorot matanya tajam. Tapi aku menolak untuk menatapnya. Alih-alih, aku hanya menatap langit-langit tempat bergantungnya lampu-lampu kristal yang berkelap-kelip. Aku berkedip, menahan bulir air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangannya, Mione," Harry masih berjalan mendekatiku. "Bagaimana denganku? Dengan Ginny? Dengan Molly dan Arthur?"

Sekelibat mimpi buruk itu hadir kembali, seiring dengan nama-nama yang mati-matian berusaha aku lupakan.

Aku bergetar. Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum meledak. Dengan cepat aku menutup map rekam medis Ginny dan menuju pintu. Namun, Harry melesat di depanku. Menghalangi pintu keluar yang akan menjadi pelarianku. "Minggir, Harry," kataku pelan, "kau menghalangiku."

"Tatap aku, Hermione," balasnya. Alih-alih menyingkir, dia mulai menipiskan jarak antara kami. "Dimana Hermione yang aku kenal?"

"Hermione yang kau kenal sudah mati," jawabku seraya menatap ke dalam sepasang mata hijaunya. Tindakan yang salah. Karena sepasang mata hijau itu masih sama. Aku terlempar ke dalam kenangan masa lalu. Hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya di dalam sebuah kompartemen Hogwarts Express bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah. Hari dimana kami bertiga nyaris mati melawan penyihir terjahat di dunia. Hari dimana sepasang mata hijaunya berkilat bahagia saat aku memberitahunya tentang Ron yang melamarku. Juga sepasang mata hijaunya yang meredup tatkala menemukan tunanganku tak bernyawa.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Sahabatku, tunanganku. Yang juga sahabat Harry.

Bayangan jasadnya yang berlumur darah. Juga rupa wajahnya yang nyaris sulit dikenali dengan lebam dan luka bakar yang menghias. Mendadak, segala pasokan udara di paru-paruku terhenti. "A-aku yang membunuh Ron, Harry," kataku. Melihatnya mematung, aku melangkah mundur. "Kau tak paham? Akulah yang membunuhnya, Harry! Aku yang menyuruhnya mengemudikan mobil sialan itu! Aku yang mendesaknya. AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Teriakku.

Harry memucat. Aku mendengar Ginny mulai terisak. Namun, aku seolah melebur dalam bayang masa lalu yang setengah mati aku hindari. "Rasanya sesak," aku memukul dadaku. "A-aku tak mengerti. Aku harus menghindari kalian. Aku tak tahan melihat kalian. Seolah aku melihat Ron dimanapun aku berada saat bertemu kalian."

Himpitan di dadaku kian menghujam.

.

.

.

 _"Bisa aku buka kain penutup sialan ini, Hermione?" tanya Ron._

 _Aku tersenyum sembari menuntun tubuhnya keluar. "Tak bisa. Ini bagian lain dari permintaanku. Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu mengabulkan setiap permintaanku?"_

 _Ron mendesah. "Ya, aku memang berjanji padamu setelah berhari-hari kau tak keluar kamar menangisi kepergian Crookshanks. Jadi, berapa lama lagi?"_

 _Aku tak menjawabnya. Hanya terus menuntunnya keluar rumah. Kami menuruni undakan teras. "Pelan-pelan saja, kita sedang menuruni tangga."_

 _Setelah tiba di undakan terakhir. Aku membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arahku. "Sekarang, kau boleh buka penutup matamu, Ron."_

 _Pemuda berambut merah itu meraih kain penutup matanya, membuka simpulnya dan kemudian menghempasnya ke tanah. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Hmm ... Tak ada yang berbeda darimu, Hermione." Sepasang matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya. "Aku kira akan ada kejutan."_

 _Aku mendengus. Khas Ron sekali. "Ya. Balikkan badanmu, Tuan."_

 _Ron membalikkan badannya. Seketika dia terkesiap tatkala mendapati sebuah mobil berwarna kelabu ada di hadapannya. Sebuah_ Ford Angelia _keluaran terbaru. "Aku tak menyangka. Ini untukku?"_

 _Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Awalnya, aku ingin membeli seperti yang pernah kau kemudikan di tahun kedua kita. Tapi, mobil tipe itu sudah lama tak diproduksi lagi."_

 _Tak ada respon dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Namun, sepasang lengan tengah merengkuhnya. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Ron melepas pelukan dan memandangnya. Sepasang mata birunya bersinar. "Tapi, Hermione. Apakah mobil ini juga bisa terbang?"_

 _"Mau mencobanya?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil. "Dengan satu syarat," kataku cepat Saat tangannya hendak meraih kunci di tanganku._

 _"Astaga. Syarat lagi," keluhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. "Apa?"_

 _Aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dari balik saku_ jeans _-ku. "_ Accio _tongkat."_

 _Tongkat sihir Ron melayang ke arahku. "Aku akan menyimpat tongkat kita di kamar. Dan kau akan mengemudikan mobil ini tanpa sihir."_

 _Ron membelalakkan matanya. "Tanpa sihir?"_

 _"Yep," kataku. "Dan, selamat ulang tahun, Ron." Aku mengecup pipinya dan langsung melesat ke dalam mobil._

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka murid paling pintar di Hogwarts tenyata seorang pembunuh tunangannya sendiri."

Aku terkesiap. Dan mendapati bahwa aku berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna putih. Aroma steril menyerbu indra penciumanku. Aku menghirupnya dan menghembuskan perlahan. Setidaknya aku masih di rumah sakit. Tempat yang aku kenal betul. Bukannya menemukan terbangun di ranjang orang lain.

Mendapati seorang Draco Malfoy di dunia Muggle saja sudah membingungkan bagiku. Apalagi kini dia memakai jas putih yang menandakan bahwa dia seorang dokter. Sama sepertiku.

Menyadari aku tengah menatapnya, dia mendengus. "Ya. Aku dokter. Profesi Muggle yang dulu aku hina. Silahkan tertawa sepuasnya, Granger."

Alih-alih tertawa, aku hanya menyeka pipiku yang basah. Sejak kapan aku menangis?

"Aku membawamu ke salah satu ruang observasi di _Emergency_. Harry panik dan segera menekan tombol _nurse call_ saat mendapatimu pingsan. Beruntung, aku masih ada di meja _nurse station_ dan segera menghampirinya. Aku kira istrinya ada perburukan kondisi. Tapi ternyata kau." Malfoy menggelengkan kepala dan mendecakkan lidah. "Kau terus saja meracau sambil menangis mengatakan bahwa kau lah pembunuh Ron. Aku hanya bisa meminta dokter jaga _Emergency_ untuk menyuntikmu penenang."

Aku tergugu dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Tak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan apa.

"Namun ternyata, penenang yang disuntikkan mengalami kontradiksi pada tubuhmu. Kau mengalami _apneu_ dan nyaris saja tak terselamatkan." Malfoy mengangkat dahuku sehingga kini dia bisa menatapku. "Dari hasil pemeriksaan darahmu, kadar alkohol yang terlarut cukup tinggi. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Granger?"

Aku memalingkan mukaku dari tatapan mata kelabunya. "Mengapa tak kau biarkan saja aku mati? Bukankah dari dulu kau senang melihatku tersiksa? Kau dulu diam saja saat bibimu menyiksaku?" kataku. Tanpa sadar, aku mengelus luka di lenganku.

Malfoy terdiam sejenak. "Ada saatnya orang berubah."

Aku tak dapat menahan dengusanku. "Malfoy berubah sama saja dengan dunia kiamat."

"Duniaku memang sudah kiamat setelah Perang Besar lalu, Granger," katanya. "Hanya Potter yang membantuku dan keluargaku. Rasanya menjijikkan jika dibantu oleh musuh bebuyutanmu." Dia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berdiri. "Ada satu yang perlu kau tahu. Bahwa kau tak seorang diri."

.

.

.

 _"Aku menyerah, Hermione," keluhnya sambil mengusap peluh yang mulai membasahi dahinya. "Kembalikan tongkat sihirku,_ please _?"_

 _"Tidak akan," kataku. "Berusaha terus saja."_

 _"Aku butuh Mantra Empat Mata Angin," keluhnya._

 _Aku mendengus. "Kau kan bisa lihat spion, Ron."_

 _"Tapi itu tak efektif. Bagaimana kalau aku menabrak?"_

 _Tepat setelah Ron mengatupkan mulutnya, seorang anak melintas ke tengah jalan. "Ron, hentikan mobilnya!"_

 _Jemari kaki pemuda itu berusaha meraih pedal rem dan hasilnya nihil. Mobil itu tetap melaju kencang. "Tak bisa. Remnya tak berfungsi."_

 _"Kita tak bisa menabrak anak itu. Pikirkan jalan lain, Ron."_

 _"Ya. Eratkan kait sabuk pengamanmu," serunya._

 _Aku berkutat mengencangkan sabuk pengamanku dan Ron. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kau salahkan dirimu, Hermione. Berjanjilah."_

 _Yang aku ingat adalah hantaman besar yang menyambut kami._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mum dan Dad tak menyalahkanmu, Hermione," kata Ginny saat menjengukku. "Itu semua murni kecelakaan."

Aku menatapnya. Rasanya ironis. Tepat dua hari yang lalu akulah yang merawat Ginny pasca operasi, lalu sekarang? Aku yang tergeletak di ranjang pasien. Di belakangnya, Harry tengah mengusap lembut bahu istrinya itu.

"Tak bisakah kau kembali ke London?" tanya Harry.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "London terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Baik itu London-nya Penyihir atau Muggle." Aku memejamkan mata. Membayangkan setiap sudut London yang pernah aku dan Ron datangi, belum dapat aku tanggung.

Hening. Hanya ada deru napas kami bertiga.

"Kami akan kembali ke London besok," kata Harry. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Aku hanya diam dan tetap terpejam. Takut membuka mata dan mendapati sepasang mata hijau Harry yang masih sama menatapku seperti dulu dengan tatapan sayang seorang saudara yang dapat membuat hatiku tak kuasa menolak permintaannya.

.

.

.

Suasana bar Madam Rosie masih sama seperti biasanya. Aku memilih tempat biasanya. Duduk di meja bar paling pojok. Tersembunyi sempurna di balik bayangan. Enggan bergabung di lantai dansa yang riuh.

Tanpa bertanya, Madam Rosie mengambilkanku sebotol vodka saat melihatku duduk. Dia juga tak banyak berkomentar mengenai absenku dua hari lalu.

Ada alasan mengapa aku memilih duduk di meja ini. Tentu saja menjauhi hiruk pikuk di lantai dansa dan juga lampu berkelap-kelip yang membuatku mual. Aku mulai menuangkan vodka di gelasku dan meneguknya. Gelas pertamaku tandas seketika dan kulanjutkan gelas kedua, ketiga sampai entah berapa gelas yang aku habiskan.

Gelas kristal yang kupegang memantulkan cahaya. Aku mendongak ke atas dan mendapati adanya ornamen baru di atas meja bar ini. Sebuah lampu kristal. _Chandelier? Sejak kapan?_

"Sejak kemarin," kata Madam Rosie. Dia berdiri di balik meja bar di depanku. "Aku memastikan bahwa ada cukup cahaya di barku."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak peduli."

Madam Rosie mendengus. "Ya. Kau peduli karena kau menyadari perbedaannya."

"Jangan melakukan _legilimency_ padaku, Madam." Aku membalas tatapan ke sepasang mata hitamnya yang tengah menatapku intens. "Aku dapat merasakan getarannya di sini," kataku sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk ke pelipisku.

Perempuan itu terkekeh. "Tenanglah. Kau masih penyihir handal yang tak semudah itu diterobos pikirannya. Meski kau sudah lama tak memegang tongkatmu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ada minuman yang lebih keras? Aku butuh agar bisa tidur tenang nanti."

Sebotol minuman yang aku tak tahu apa namanya diangsurkan ke depanku. "Minumlah ini."

Tanpa ragu, aku segera menyambarnya. Menuangkannya dalam gelasku yang entah keberapa.

Pelarianku hanya ini. Minum sampai aku lupa hitungan berapa gelas yang kuhabiskan hingga tertatih menuju tidur.

.

.

"Kau tak boleh mengendarai mobil, Hermione," cegah Madam Rosie. "Tidak dengan kondisimu saat ini."

Aku menepis tangannya yang memegang bahuku. "Aku tahu kondisiku, Madam. Aku tak semabuk yang kaukira. Aku masih dapat menyetir. Kalau aku merasa mabuk, bukankah aku akan naik ke kamar atas seperti biasa?" terangku. "Lagipula, aku butuh pengalih perhatian sebelum tidur. Minuman sialan itu belum bisa membuatku rileks."

Dia menghembuskan napas keras. "Baiklah. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku. Menyetirlah pelan-pelan, oke?"

Aku mengangguk. Berjuang untuk menuju tempat parkir. Dalam kondisi setengah mabuk seperti ini, rasanya sulit untuk berkonsetrasi. Perlahan, aku menginjak pedal gas. Beruntung mobilku tipe _matic_ , yang tak perlu lagi menginjak apapun itu untuk dapat berjalan.

Jalanan lengang. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini. Kecuali orang dalam kondisi darurat atau setengah waras. Biasanya, aku masuk ke kondisi pertama saat harus memberikan pertolongan darurat pada pasienku. Kali ini, biarlah aku masuk ke kondisi kedua. Setengah waras yang berusaha mengendarai mobil. Tapi nampaknya, bagian kecil otakku yang masih waras masih memegang kendali. Aku menyetir dengan amat sangat perlahan.

Mataku setengah memejam dan mulutku menguap. Rasanya setelah sampai di rumah, aku bisa langsung tertidur.

Tepat di tikungan, dengan mata yang berjuang tetap membuka, sesosok lelaki menghambur ke jalanan. Menyongsong mobilku.

Perasaan _dejavu_ menghampiri. Aku harus menghentikan mobil ini jika tak ingin menghilangkan nyawa seseorang! Jemariku dengan panik menekan pedal rem.

Suara decitan mobil yang bergesek dengan aspal jalanan menghantam indra pendengarku. Namun aku tahu. Mobilku berhenti tepat sebelum menerjang sosok lelaki yang kurang waras itu. Siapapun itu yang menyongsong mobil di tengah jalanan malam-malam memang gila! Aku segera membuka pintu mobil dan menghampirinya yang masih terpaku tegak.

"Mengapa tak kau hantamkan saja mobilmu?" tanyanya seketika. "Dan biarkan aku mati dengan tenang." Sepasang mata perak itu menatapku penuh luka.

.

.

.

"Kau memang pengecut, Malfoy." Aku refleks mengatakan itu saat mendapatinya terbangun.

Dunia memang penuh ironis bukan? Di saat aku tengah mabuk dan ingin segera tidur, aku malah hampir menabrak orang. Dan tebak, siapa orang itu? Musuh besarmu. Orang yang selalu menghinamu.

"Mengapa tak kau tabrak saja aku, Granger?" katanya dingin.

Aku mendengus. "Dan membiarkanmu mati dengan tenang? Tidak akan. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, pada Harry, pada Ron—" Aku membeku saat menyebut nama Ron.

Pemuda itu balas mendengus. "Biarkan aku menyusul si Weasley itu."

"Kalaupun kau menyusul Ron, tempatmu ada di Neraka, Malfoy," jawabku. Darahku merasa mendidih. Sempat-sempatnya dia masih menghina Ron.

"Aku hanya ingin mati. Bahkan saat ingin mati pun, aku harus bertemu dengan Darah Lumpur sepertimu, Granger. Tak bisakah aku mati dengan tenang?" jawabnya datar.

Aku tergugu. Biasanya, aku selalu merasa tersulut saat seorang Draco Malfoy menghinaku dengan Darah Lumpur semasa sekolah. Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Ucapannya tak merasa semenusuk seperti biasa. Rasanya seperti diucapkan tanpa ada niat. Seperti kehilangan esensi maknanya. "Mati bukanlah solusi," kataku refleks.

Aku memandang rupa wajahnya. Masih sama seperti tiga hari lalu saat aku bertemu di rumah sakit. Namun lingkar hitam kini menghias matanya. Dia menatapku.

"Mengapa tak kau coba menyusul Weasley juga?" tanyanya seketika.

"Aku pernah melakukannya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali, namun gagal." Aku teringat betapa depresinya kala itu. "Terjun ke jurang, mengiris nadi, mejatuhkan diri dari atap gedung pencakar langit, meminum racun dan ramuan beracun. Tak satupun berhasil. Mereka mengatakan bahwa arwah Ron tak mengijinkanku."

"Maka, aku harus memutar haluan. Rasanya menyakitkan jika harus bertatap muka dengan Mum dan Dad Ron. Dengan Harry, dengan Ginny. Rasanya menyesakkan jika harus tetap di London dengan semua kenangan tentang Ron. Aku tak dapat menggunakan sihirku, karena setiap kali aku memegang tongkat, aku teringat tongkat Ron dan insiden itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menghilang. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari London. Meninggalkan jejak sihirku dan identitasku sebagai Penyihir. Menghilang ke dunia Muggle tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, Malfoy. Terlebih memang aku terlahir dari Muggle. Mungkin di sinilah aku harus kembali. Aku mulai menyusun hidupku perlahan, meski harus tertatih. Melanjutkan pendidikanku hingga menjadi dokter." Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Semudah itu?" tanyanya. "Aku melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu, Granger. Menjilat ludahku sendiri saat memasuki dunia Muggle. Tapi tetap saja berat."

"Aku masih depresi, Malfoy. Dorongan untuk bunuh diri masih ada, tapi aku mengalihkannya ke usaha lain. Aku bisa memegang pisau bedah, bukan untuk mengiris nadiku, melainkan untuk operasi pasienku. Tiap malam aku harus meneguk alkohol, agar bisa jatuh tertidur," kataku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah kau dokter?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tapi belum seahli dirimu."

"Menjadi dokter bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu, Malfoy." Aku teringat saat-saat pertamaku. "Menyaksikan orang tersenyum pada kita. Seakan kita menolong nyawa mereka, sementara kita justru ingin membuang nyawa kita. Seperti terapi bagiku. Kau pasti bisa, Malfoy."

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tapi aku bisa melihat sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat.

"Ah. Dan kau benar. Aku memang tak sendiri berjuang. Dan kau juga jangan menjilat ludahmu sendiri dengan berpikir hanya kau seorang yang menderita. Lihatlah ke sekelilingmu," kataku. Mencoba membalikkan apa yanh dia katakan padaku beberapa tempo lalu. "Setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi _chandelier_."

Alisnya mengerut. " _Chandelier_?"

"Lampu gantung," kataku. Beberapa perkataanku padanya membuatku penasaran akan satu hal yang belum pernah kucoba. "Tempat dimana aku akan menggantungkan seutas tali dan mengikat leherku di sana. Bergantung sepanjang malam seolah tak ada hari esok. Yang tentu saja, esok orang-orang akan menemukan jasad tak bernyawaku."

"Kau pasti tak serius, Granger!" matanya menatapku horor.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Alih-alih menjawab, aku kembali menuju rumahku karena besok siang, lampu kristal gantungku akan tiba di rumah.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Glossarium:

1\. _Solucio placenta_ : suatu kondisi dimana plasenta lepas lebih cepat dari korpus uteri sebelum janin lahir. Dilakukan untuk mencegah kekurangan oksigen atau keracunan air ketuban.

2\. _Apneu_ : suatu kondisi henti napas.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Dari judulnya, kelihatan sekali kalau aku terinspirasi sama lagunya Sia-Chandelier. Tadinya, mau bikin tema kedokteran, tapi males riset lebih jauh #dorr Jadilah cuman nanya seberapa sama temen-temen bidan XD Lagi latihan nulis minim romance tapi kok susah, ya? Maaf buat yang ngarep ada romance Dramione #ngumpet

Silahkan koreksi apabila ada kesalahan dalam dunia medis yang aku gambarin, ya ^^

.

.

Fang.


End file.
